PAAAAAARTAAAAAY!
by Beck2
Summary: A party fic to commemorate acchieved goals! Thank-you to all of my reviewers, every single one!


AN

Yes, After three days of off and on writing, I managed to get this finished. Hope you all like it, and I know some of you didn't get big parts and I apologize, because when I started writing I got a huge amount of invites, and I was trying to do them all justice. I hope you all like it. AND THANK YOU!

^*^**^*^**^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^**^**^^**^*^

Beck wandered around her house, poking various things. Probably because she was bored, but one never truly knew about these things.

The house was decked out in party fanfare, streamers and such, with a snack bar in the kitchen. The snack bar was complete with punch and tim tams, a food that she had not been aware existed until now.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" There were sounds of a struggle, and ultimately of a yelp of pain, but in the end the door was answered. By Beck, but answered.

"Hi, I'm an evil clone!" The two people waved.

"Aren't we all?" Beck said as they walked in. She made to close the door.

"Noo! Wait!" Realm9 rushed in. "Where's Kitty?!"

"She's not here yet."

"Oh…" He wandered off towards the snackbar. 

"I'm sure she'll show up—"

"We're HERE!" The Brotherhood pushed the door open and spread like the plague.  Pietro sped off a  half a second then stopped to grin at her.

"If you just went through my room I'm going to peg you."

Beck ran over to rescue the snack bar from Fred, and Dexroth leaped forward to take her place.  Radical-Seto and KittKatt001 had arrived within a few seconds of one another.

"Were you two invited?"

"Yes." Radical-Seto said puzzled.

"May I see your invitations?"

"We were supposed to have invitations?" KittKatt001 worried.

"DEX! STOP HARRASSING THE GUESTS!"  Beck yelled from the kitchen.

"See the horror my life is? I get absolutely no respect, you know, it's just awful…"

"LIAR!"

"I thought that was my best trait!" He yelled back, as he made room for the two to get in.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Ribbetfrog grinned at Dex. He stared at her tinfoil hat.

"You can't make things worse. What's with the hat?"

"I don't want the Professor to read my mind."

"Ah. Good thinking." 

Danny walked over to Dex. "Wow, you have no idea how to greet guests."

"I'm so glad you volunteered." He said cutely as he tried to sneak away.

"No cigar, thief. This is your show." She ran off.

"Darn."  

"GANG WAY! THE ACOLYTES ARE HERE!" The Acolytes charged at the open door, Pyro in the lead. Until Dex 'accidentally' closed the door in his face.

"Merde."

"I didn't see him. That's my excuse."

"You hurt John!...I have to take care of him." Kukume grabbed him and dragged him into the house to …help him. Yeah.

The other Acolytes followed, or rather, dragged Piotr in the house after them.  Magneto took the time to exchange words with Dexroth.

"I'm only coming to learn some information about Beck to plot her Doom later."

"That's good. I'd hate to beat up someone that actually liked her. Oh wait, I just realized I don't care." Dex grinned back.

"It's too bad that we are enemies. In any other life, we might have been great friends."

"I don't think so. You're a dork."

"Magneto!"

He whirled around to see none other than the infamous bacon the pig, whom had kidnapped his Acolytes.

"Prepare for your DOOOM!"

"No thanks, I want chocolate." Bacon the pig ran inside. "DOOOM! You guys should try it, it's fun!"

"Fun?!" Magneto developed a nasty twitch.  Dexroth moved away in case he exploded. Metaphorically or literally.

"Hey, did she get tim tams?" Aicha asked Dex. Dex shrugged.

"I think so. But Fred might have eaten them."

She looked at him blankly. He stared back.

"There's a broom in the shed if you need a weapon."

"Thanks!"

LladyRed01 and Laureate walked up to Dex.

"Party in full swing yet?"

"Well, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood have arrived, John has been kidnapped, err…taken for medical attention by kukume, after he had an accident with a door."

"An accident?" LadyRed01 said skeptically.

"I swear the door opened by itself."

"Right. And monkeys fly out of my butt." She poked his shoulder.

"They do? That's gotta be great for parties!" Alba, Albert, Bella, and Luna ran over. Laureate rolled her eyes.

"You guys were slow. What took you so long?"

"Alba was checking out guys."

"Alba, you can meet people at the party. Let's go."

"So you came to get dates?" Dex raised an eyebrow. Alba smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're all allowed a little fun, cutie."

"But he isn't." Danny yelled from a side window.

"Hey, you got a gunslinger, let me have one!" 

"Err, speaking of such people…" Dex quickly freed himself from Alba and ran off. A few seconds later Arcane ran past, looking pretty grim.

"Hey, at least it isn't dull!" Laureate chirped as she pushed the door open and went inside.

A few minutes later, torque knocked on the door. There was music and loud voices, but no one came to open the door.  Black Pheonix wandered up as well.

"Is this the right party?"

"I think so. HEllooooo!"

"Do you have a prior engagement?" Pietro grinned as he held the door open a half inch.

"Hey, we were invited."

"Funny, I don't see you in our address book. Do call back and make a reservation---"

"PIETRO! LET THOSE PEOPLE IN!" Beck's yell carried over the crowd. 

"Darn."

"About time." They glared at him as they passed.

Beck menaced Pietro with a broken broom handle. He backed off the door, and she resumed her duties as hostess.

A little spider crawled up the door and hung where she could see her.

"Hey Sunny. Flamingo1 coming soon?"  The little spider waved her legs in agreement.

"Hey Beck!" Flamingo1 walked up. "Wow, Almost thought I had the wrong address."

"Naw, My house sticks out like a sore thumb, being made of popsicle sticks and all."

"Hey, how is that working out?"

"Well, It keeps out the elements, but I have to take a broom to people that keep trying to see if there's any flavor left to the popsicle sticks."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"What's up!" SD (Shinigami Daimou) walked in after Flamingo1 with Wanda.

"We were late because someone can't read directions." Wanda scowled.

"Don't worry. I would have sent Dex off looking for you if you had gotten lost."

"Before or after he got away from Arcane? I saw him running after Dex yelling something I couldn't hear." SD rose an eyebrow.

"I doubt it was polite…" Wanda looked around. "My brother! I have to torture him. Bye."

The four watched as Wanda snuck up behind Pietro and then hexed him.

"Ouch."

^*^*^^***^^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Dexroth climbed up the side of the house and hid on the roof.  Arcane had been following for the better half of an hour.

"Gee, why do I get the feeling that he's just going to pop up next to me?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe because he is." Someone glowered right next to him.

"You know Arcane, I have the feeling that you actually do like Danny, even love her, and that's why you're so intent on killing me."

Arcane stared at him.

"What the hell is that? A plot device?"

"Nope, it's a distraction. Bye!" Dex leapt off the roof and ran off.

^**^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^***^*^*^*^**^

Fred had been driven away from the table by assault by Aicha and Beck, and now had to take food in small increments every fifteen minutes.  Needless to say, he was sulky.  Suddenly, he spied something very interesting on another table.

"Guys! Look at the candy rabbits! They look so re—OWWWW!!! The black one bit me!"

Beck glanced over at the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

"I didn't realize plotbunnies could hurt the unhurtable." She commented to the person that had just arrived.

"Yep! My bunnies are special!" Ariel grinned.

"Which ones did you bring?"

"All of them, Bob, Jesus, Gjhsairejfgnpfknsdfghweuhdghjfn. I gotta go stop Jesus now."

She walked off to the kitchen. "GET OFF OF HIS NOSE!"

Beck stared a minute. Then she shrugged. 

"My socks! Pyro burned my socks!"

"Kukume? I hadn't realized you were here…."

"Did you see John go by?"

"No."

"He must have run the other way!" Kukume left in haste.

"See what happens when you invite a pyro? All he does is burn socks and make Remy cry." Aslyin said.

"Oh good! You're here! Now there's only one guest we need for a full house."

"Sounds like you've got a full house already."

"No, that's just Ariel's plotbunnies trying to murder Fred. Do you want to come in?"

"Umm….."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEX!" Arcane roared somewhere in the darkness.

"Maybe it would be just a bit safer." Aslyin said hurriedly as she ran inside.

Beck flicked on the outside light. The light glinted on the several hundred eyes watching the house.

She quickly flicked off the light.

"Some things are better left in the dark."

^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Realm9 wandered around, nibbling on a little food, and getting glares from Lance, who overheard what his name was when he talked with another guest.

"We're here!" The X-men ran into the room, amidst Beck's protests about flying in the house. Jean ignored her, because Jean didn't like her very much.

Lance, Realm9, and Kurt (even though he had ridden on the jet next to her the entire time, he still wanted to make it seem as if he was always happy to see her, because no way was he going to let some rockhead and writer get the better of him.) jumped over to where Kitty was and began talking all at once.

"Katchzen! Isn't zis a wunderbar party?"

"Hi, I'm Realm9!"

"He's nobody, come on Kit, I'll get you some punch."

"Ooohh…Realm9, it's so nice to meet you! You are so nice, I'd love some punch Lance, hey! Freddy is getting attacked by rabbits!"

"They aren't rabbits!" Ariel yelled as she and Laureate struggled to get the black rabbit off of Freddy, "They're plotbunnies!" 

"I'm late but now I am HERE! The Cookie Goddess shall bless you all with baked goodness!" Rogue77 yelled from the unattended door. Beck had walked out to get some evil glowing eye repellent, to take care of her glowing eye problem.

Rogue77 waved her hands and pointed at the ceiling----

And a cookie fell on LladyRed01's head.

"Ouch. Hey, it's chocolate. Not bad."

"There was supposed to be more….." Rogue77 scratched her head.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kukume, Beck, John, Dex, and Arcane ran back into the house.

"It's raining sweets out there!"

"I got pegged with a ginger snap!"

"Yeah, well I got hit in the head with a donut!"

"Yeah, I've got great aim." Dex grinned. Arcane glared at him.

"You threw THAT!?"

"Rogue77! You're here! Where is Tutu and Drake?"

"LET US IN! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO BALLET IN A COOKIE STORM??"

"I want to ki—I mean, I want to eat food…inside…with all the stab—I mean, stupendous people!"

Aslyin stared at Beck. "Are you going to let them in?"

"I did say thay could come."

"WHY?!"

Beck opened the door and the two pygmies ran inside.  "Well, Everyone's here!"

Dexroth began inching away from Arcane, who was loading his gun.

"If you don't run, There won't be so much of a mess to clean up. Beck will thank you."

"But if I do run, then there's a good chance the ballet midget will give you the bad luck to trip."

"Don't bring ME into this, muse boy."

"NO WAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE NEXT TO KITTY!"

"Go cause on earthquake!"

"I got you punch Kitty."

"Oh, Realm9, Thank-you!"

"Ohh, that is so bad. Hey cookie girl!"

"Cookie GODDESS!"

"Whatever. Stop ze cookie rain! We have to teach somevwone a lesson."

"Jesus! Stop trying to take his nose off! It'll be too fattening!"

"MuWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Chaotic Boredom needs to lay of the pixie sticks…."

"Quick! Slip a mickey in Pietro's drink!"

"I can change the probability of that!"

"I can make it have the bad luck to succeed!"

"And I can stab people!"

"Shut-up Drake!"

"Tutu wearing freak!"

"Wow.  Never a dull moment." Beck observed.  "Might as well get the speech over with.

Torque looked away from Chaotic Boredom in horror. "You have a speech?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. It just seemed interesting to do."

Torque just stared at her like she lost her mind and walked off.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!"

The guests, invited or no, turned to face Beck.  She cleared her throat, and promptly forgot what she was going to say.

"….Damn. Wait a minute…no…Okay! I remember now!"

"No! Forget!" Someone yelled.

"Shh! Don't jinx me!"

"That's my job!" Yelled Tutu.

"Now, I'd just like to say to you all in my house, invited or no,--"

"Where there is food we are in invited!" Pietro yelled.

"Wanda."

"OOWWWW! FATHER!"

"You're on your own."

"That I am truly grateful for all you have done, the constant prodding to get new updates, the words of wisdom, the glowing reviews, the constant destroying of my house, in the case of the uninvited—"

"Am I late?" Forge asked Beck.

"Do you ever leave my house?"

"No, I live in the attic."

"I thought that was just a crawlspace."

"Forge can make a clarinet out of celery." KittKatt001 pointed out.

"True." Beck agreed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be charging rent? But then again, he did rebuild your house." Radical-Seto asked.

"That's true too. In any case, I want to thank you all again, and to say that I could not have achieved my goals without all of you!"

There was polite applauding all around.

"Okay, I'm taking bets on who gets Kitty now." Beck announced.

"OOH OOH! Put me down for fifty on Lance!" Bacon the pig cried.

"Put twenty down on me for a fight between me and bacon the pig! He stole Kitty's chocolates!"

*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

"So who's winning?" Black Pheonix asked KittKatt001, who was still watching the fight.

"I don't know, but those stains are gonna be murder to get out of that carpet."

"I thought that was a wood floor."

"It was until Realm9 threw a bucket of Nair at Kurt."

"I was wondering who the bald guy dressed like Kurt was."

"I don't even want to know how that big a bucket of Nair got into my house." Beck said as the plate of Tim tams went flying over the crowds' heads. Fortunately, Roue77 and Aicha managed to catch most of them and ran off to eat them somewhere.

"Hey, where's Stray and all the others?" Torque asked her.

"I don't know. As son as I mentioned the party and who was coming, they all left except for Danny."

"I was black mailed!" Danny yelled across the room. Doggy howled along with her.

"No weren't!....Okay, I suppose you were. Never mind."

"How'd you blackmail her?" SD asked.

"Well, I told her that both of her love interests were hanging around."

"THEY ARE NOT!"

"As you can see, she's still in a severe case of denial."

"I AM NOT!"  
  


^*^**^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^

THREE DAYS LATER

*^*^^**^^*^**^*^^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^*

"Well, that's it for the guests." Danny announced as Flamingo1 left. She and the other guests had been lounging around, playing PS2 and watching movies. "Don't forget your muse. It was great seeing you guys!"

"Thanks!" Flamingo1 left.

"I guess this means we have to start cleaning up."

"Why don't we just buy a new house?"

"Har de har, you two." Beck glared at Dex and Danny.

"Woof." Doggy grumbled as he sniffed around.  There was no food left except the ruined bits used as weapons for the Kitty love free for all.  And bacon the pig's intervention.

"Did that cookie wink at me?"

"Are you sure that's a cookie? It has stuff on it."

"What is that?!" Arcane kept his distance from the glob of food on the floor. Beck and the others were staring at it too.

"Gaah! Did you see that? It moved!"

"Shoot it!"

"It's a cookie! I don't see how shooting it is going to make the situation better!"

"It isn't a cookie!"

"Interesting."

"Forge?! I thought you left!" Beck yelped.

"I live here."

"Since when?!"

"Ahem. It seems that the arrival of so many authors and reviewers in one place must have reacted with your house, which is always fluxing due to creative activity."

"……What did he just say?" Dex whispered to Doggy.

"The Cookie Goddess and all the other people made it."

"Then we'll just send it back."

"You can't. It's bound to the house now."

"Great…."

"Hey look, it's dusting."

"Wow….It does more work than you guys do."

"That was an insult."

The hunk of food…thing wandered off and began sliding around the house.

"It appears to eat dust." Noted Forge.

"And magazines."

"Well that's junk mail."

"Wow, talk about a housekeeper—HEY! Those are my magazines!"

*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^**^*^

Hello!!! I just wanted to say thanks again to all of the people who made the acchieval of my goals possible!

Dexroth will take the reviews!  He made a killing on betting…


End file.
